Havah Jeth
Personnel Review: Author: Captain Rick Taller I've known Havah for over eight years now and I've met very few humans or aliens that can match his leadership qualities. In all this time I've known Havah, his quiet, reserved, and calm manner has yet to betray itself to anything else. He's been, almost one could call it, a ghost. Maybe it's his past. He told me one time he held a deep burden in his heart, one that few could understand. If any. He never went further about it then that and I never heard anything about it since. I research my employees and Havah's history was a bit hard to find, even with all my Information broker contacts. And when I did find it, well, I got the information all right, but my information broker was dead. Scared me, but good thing I paid him good. Whoever got the information broker, never traced his information to me. All I ever found out about Havah's past was that he served ten years with the Arkanian Black Guard before joining the Mercs. Maybe it was the Black Guard that got my information broker...but I know better then to ask questions. Everything else about Havah's past, from a "official" point of view, is classified. Havah has never been one to be outspoken, even now as the Mercs' Squadron Leader. He says what he has to say and leaves it at that. Leads by example instead of by mouth. I like it. They always say, the quiet ones are the dangerous ones. Well, Havah is one hell of a fighter. Saw him take on two squads of Stormtroopers all by himself one time. His orders were to delay the enemy and engage from a safe distance. I guess after sniping two Stormies, he got bored. He took on the other six up close and personal. Scary skills if you ask me. You just don't learn that type of fighting overnight. Its not something your born with either. It's something your taught and something you've mastered. I've seen Havah in countless battles and heard reports of his fighting from countless others. Everything is the same: strong leader, quiet, leads by example, and takes care of those under him. Maybe that's what I like about Havah the most, that he takes care of those under his leadership. I've never seen him once do a sloppy after-action report or fail to give his pilots all the information before a battle. He's always looking after his pilots before, during, and after a battle. He's usually the first one in the Medical Bay when one of them his hurt. He's always willing to listen and to help. He never complains when his pilots ask "too much" of him...he just does it. Good man, good leader. But, even the best of them have a weak point. What is it for Havah? It's the drink. I'm sure it's always been there and I've always had a feeling it's been there...but ever since he took over as Squadron Leader after Headquarters Base, I've seen it more. He jumped on poor Jason Lasso's butt when I found out, through the "official" channels, from the Medical Bay a few weeks ago. Yea, maybe Lasso broke the news to me, but only after I had the medical report in front of me and asked Lasso, who was with Havah, about it. There's been such a thick tension between the two since the drinking report on active duty from med bay, that if you tried to walk between the two you would get closed line by the tension! I haven't said anything offical to Havah about the drinking, but from what hear with Lasso, he knows I know. Hopefully that's enough to stop the drinking. If not, well, I don't want to go there. He's too good of a Squadron Leader to lose. Biography Havah grew up as one of seven children, son of Kir, a scientist who works on the main board of the Arkanian Dominion. As this took most of their father’s time they were left to their mother, when she was available, and more often than not to servants to be raised. Some of the servants were of course qualified bodyguards and pilots incase they had to be moved suddenly, and from these he learned many techniques on how to fight and pilot at a young age as they would often use these lessons and training sessions as a way to keep the children busy and out of trouble. As a result, Havah became an adept pilot and fighter at a young age, and as he grew older his skills, with the continued and varied tutelage of the guards and servants, improved. Although he was more of one to break then fix items he had had to learn a good bit about repairing items as even though his parents didn’t mind replacing things, although his caretakers whose wages were docked until the items were fixed or replaced certainly did. When he came of age of decision it was plane to everyone that the first male born to Kir was not to be a scientist, but instead a fighting instrument, and so he was enlisted into the Arkanian Black Guard. It was there that he increased his talents to a polished sheen, but the pay and job was terrible if one was not idealistically driven by the missions and goals of the group. Havah’s second to last mission was to eliminate a traitorous cell to the Arkanian Dominion, only slightly out of the ordinary from their regular pirate and outlaw mission profiles. The mission went without a hitch as he flew air support until the fleet was able to block off the main escape route. Once that was established he landed and joined his team in breaching the final layers of defenses to the bunker, but what surprised him most was when they finally reached their targets, him using his Stokhli Spray stick to trip up the fleeing individuals before a shot was put in the back of the skull. When one body was rolled over for identification to his surprise, and to his horror, he recognized the man that he had brought down as his little brother. Although he has lost many good friends and comrades over the years, and while he never shows it, each of them weighs heavily on him, each having left their own scar in his mind and heart. He feels particularly guilty about his brother’s death, a death brought by his own hands, which still haunts him to this day. So when the option became available at twenty five to leave honorably he did, and took what inheritance and wages he had saved to upgrade his ship and droid, and headed out to find new employ. Not too long later he met the leader of The Mercs, Captain Rick Taller. Although it took a bit of persuasion and a demonstration of his abilities, and reassurances that he wasn’t an undercover agent. The Captain eventually agreed to let him join The Mercs, and he has served loyally ever since. While the constantly shifting ranks and the never-ending proximity to death is familiar and of a hue that one cannot endure forever, he doubts he could ever give up the lifestyle until it either forces him free of it, or it takes it completely. But at least in this field the pay is better and one isn’t bound by anything more then honor and kinship. Personality and traits *Traits: Havah prefers the direct, sneaky approach to missions, and is reluctant to sit back when he thinks danger is an acceptable risk to complete a mission or save a comrade. He keeps his head, if not his cool, at all times, and is generally perceived as protective. *Likes: When everything ends well, women, the occasional glass of Abrax cognac or shot of accarrgm wine, fine tuning his ship, and combat sparring *Dislikes: Boring missions & scenarios, weak drinks, when mechanics screw up his ship, failing an obligation, and going in blind on any mission *Habits: Will play a flute when bored and fiddling with his armor/weapons Equipment Droid Companions Pick - Otoga-222-series repair droid Weapons *WESTAR-34 blaster pistol *Stokhli spray stick *Concealed gauntlet vibro-daggers Starships *''Spook'' - Customized CloakShape fighter *'Guardian One' - T-65 X-wing starfighter Clothing Tan Chitin Armor with no insignias, gauntlets, and utility belt. He usually keeps his helmet hooked at his side when not in combat situations. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by Mitth_Fisto to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Player Characters